runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is a powerful demon like creature and the strongest boss monster for Free players. He is found in the 5th floor of the Stronghold of Security. He is also the is a quest boss of Litara's Quest. History Apocalypse was once an normal demon, but at some point, he found a cave network, and at the very bottom, he found a powerful artifact. From this artifact he gained many shadow powers, and he became a real tread for human settlements. The settlements did send, a small army, led by the 4 horsemen of light. He used an dark spell on the horseman, and so they became corrupted, and were transformed into the horsemen of Apocalypse. Using the horseman of Apocalypse and his new found power, he conquered much of what is now the Misthalin and the Asgarnia regions. The Horseman of war, made everyone fight, either with him, or against him. The horsemen of Famine corrupted the food of nearby settlements, leading to Famine. The horsemen of Pesticide made the starving people sick and the horsemen of Death ended the live of the humans, after the first three had weakened some. After a time, the enslaved horsemen, managed to create an cave wich would prevent them for Apocalypse's commands. Using the chest the horseman of war managed to steal, he managed to enchant it to a Gift of Peace. The horseman of Famine, got some grain, and using some magic, he enchanted it to the Grain of Plenty. The third horsemen, got another chest, and using his enchantment, it became the Box of Health. The Horsemen of Death managed to obtain a cradle and enchanted it to the Cradle of Life. Using the items, they were free of Apocalypse's control, but after Apocalypse found out that he was betrayed, he killed all the horsemen, and used dark magic to control the souls of the horsemen. After that Apocalypse cursed the entire cave, using the power of the artifact. However, he wasn't able to corrupt the items the horsemen managed to create and Apocalypse wasn't able to leave the cave due this. Thousands of years later, when the brave Elif entered the cave, Apocalypse managed to seal Elif, for who knows what dark plans... The fight Fighting strategy Apocalypse is the strongest boss for free players, and should not be underestimated. When you have an team, let one or two players fight off his minions. It's recommended to fight him with the Freedom ability. Apocalypses special attacks Apocalypse has several special attacks, which he will use throuh the fight. Bash: Apocalypse will target a player on melee range with him, bashing the ground under the player. With quick movement, the attack can be avoided, but if it hits, the player will be hit three times for 1,000 damage. Barrage: Apocalypse will target a random player attacking them from outside the melee range, and will begin to shoot spells rapidly at the player's general location. In total, Apocalypse will cast 20 spells into a 3x3 area around the targeted player: each spell deals only about 200 damage each, but they are very accurate and unlikely to miss. The attak can be avoided by moving away from the general area. Spike Shower: Apocalypse will target a random player attacking them from outside the melee range, and launch a volley of spikes at the player's general direction. The volley will deal ranged damage to everything in a 3x3 area around the player, including the Horsemen. Binding Shot: Apocalypse casts a 6 second bind spell against a random player. The bind can be cleared with Freedom, but it is adviced against due to the ability being more useful against his more lethal attacks, and the attack being only a hindrance in combination with some of his other abilities. Shadow Sneak: Apocalypse will bind all players for 30 seconds and teleport to another location in the room, using ranged and magic to attack the players. The bind can be overcome simply by using Freedom. Shadow Grip: Apocalypse will grab a random player in the battlefield, move them next to him and bind them. After channeling an attack for 3 seconds, Apocalypse will then punch forward, and if any player is facing him, they will be knocked back 14 tiles: if the player do not hit anything along the way, they will be dealt 500 damage, but if they do hit the wall, a Horseman or another player, they will be dealt 1,000 damage: if they hit another player or a Horseman, they will be dealt 500 damage as well. Players can avoid the attack by using Freedom and moving away while he charges his punch, or using Anticipation in combination with Reflect or Resonance, causing Apocalypse to be dealt 1,000 damage and being stunned instead. Shadow Orb: Apocalypse will create a huge shadow orb, and throws it to the location of a random player. The attack can be easily avoided by moving away from the location, as it moves very slowly: however, the attack will follow the player in question. If a player, a Horseman or Apocalypse himself is hit by the orb, it will explode and deal up to 5,000 damage to all entities within a 3x3 range. A player with a shield can use Resonance to completely block the damage from the attack. Shadow Storm: Apocalypse will be envolved by a gray aura, and channelling the attack for 6 seconds, after which he will summon a shadow storm around himself within a range of 7 tiles for 3 seconds, dealing 250-500 damage each game tic for 1,250-2,500 total damage to anybody caught in the area of effect, including the Horsemen. During the channeling period, Apocalypse's defence is lowered, making him more vulnerable to attacks. Dark Hurricane: Apocalypse will be envolved by a black aura, channelling the attack for 12 seconds, after which he will summon a powerful dark hurricane around himself within a range of 13 tiles for 6 seconds, dealing 500-1000 damage each game tic for 5,000-10,000 total damage to anybody caught in the area of effect, including the Horsemen. During the channeling period, Apocalypse's defence is drastically lowered, making him more vulnerable to attacks. Apocalypse will use this ability after his health is below 50%. Shadow Fog: Apocalypse creates a dark fog around himself, making him immune to all attacks from more than three tiles away for 30 seconds (attempting to attack Apocalypse more than three tiles away yields the message "Apocalypse's fog obscures your vision, causing your attack to miss"). While melee users are not affected by the ability, rangers and mages should move near Apocalypse to be able to hit him. If Apocalypse uses Shadow Storm or Dark Hurricane, the Shadow Fog is automatically cancelled. Dark Absorption: Apocalypse will mark a Horseman, or if they are all dead, a player, and begins to drain lifepoints from them, restoring his own in the process. If the target is a horseman, the attack will continue until the Horseman is dead or if the Apocalypse has drained enough health to restore his lifepoints to maximum. If the target is a player, the attack will last either for 12 seconds, if player's health points fall below 15% of their maximum, until the player uses Freedom, or if the Apocalypse has drained enough health to restore his lifepoints to maximum. Corruption: Apocalypse will stun himself and becomes immobile for 6 seconds. Apocalypse will get shadowy aura around him and after 6 seconds, he will shoot a amount of skulls around the room, if one player is hit by a skull, he will get 1000-1500 damage and his prayer will be drained by 500 prayer points and protection prayers will be disabled. If the player is out of prayer points already, then the damage will be 1500-2000. Dark Protection: Apocalypse will yell "The power of darkness protects me!", and be surrounded by a pitch-black aura for 12 seconds. During this period, any damage dealt by players against him will be reflected back at the player. However, reflecting Apocalype's own attack back at him will deal no damage to the player, and if Apocalypse is hit by a Shadow Orb, the protection will end immediately. Dark Fury: Apocalypse's wings will become green, blue or orange. If the wings became green Apocalypse will attack with ranged, becomes immune for magic and becomes extremely vulnerable for melee. If his wings turns blue, Apocalypse will attack with magic and becomes immune for melee and extremely vulnerable for ranged. If his wings turn orange, he will attack with melee and becomes immune for ranged and extremely vulnerable for magic. When this happens, Apocalypse will hit more faster and twice as high as usual and this effect will last for 40 seconds. Revenge: Apocalypse will stop attacking for 9 seconds, after which he will attack the player who dealt the most damage to him during the period for damage equivalent to the damage he took during the period: if nobody dealt damage to him, Apocalypse will attack a random person for up to 5,000 damage. Resonance, Reflect, Barricade and Debilitate can be used to mitigate the attack. Retribution: Upon death, Apocalypse will activate Retribution. While it is similar to the players' version of Retribution (3x3 AoE), Apocalypse's retribution can deal up to 4,000 damage. It does take significantly more time to activate though, allowing players to avoid the damage if they are fast enough. Drops Always drops |} Degradable items (only last 30 minutes when weared) *Pieces of the Corrupt warpriest set (wearable with 75 Defense, a f2p version of the level 75+ warpriest armour *Pieces of the Corrupt black d'hide set and Corrupt dragon javelins *Pieces of the Corrupt dragon set *Pieces of the Corrupt Grifolic set Other items |} Category:Bosses Category:Demons